Le début de la fin
by iloveharlock
Summary: Quand même les âmes les plus fortes sont en péril et peuvent se perdre car il ne leur reste plus aucun espoir au cœur
1. Chapter 1

D_isclaimer_: Albator et son équipage appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Si des inconnus traînent dans le coin, ils sont à bibi.

_Chronologie_ : post Albator 78/UKCH et avant « les promesses de l'avenir »

**1.**

Alors que l'_Atlantis_ opérait sa rentrée dans l'Oasis III, se posant sur un plateau qui allait le faire pivoter pour le placer sur sa catapulte de sortie, il se rangea alors à côté d'un _Arcadia_ aux touches de rouge aux flotteurs de ses ailes, à ses flancs et au mat entre la tour de commandement et le château arrière. Le Tranchoir de Proue était sorti et il était impressionnant, denté et bien que le vaisseau soit racé comme jamais, il s'en dégageait une terrible impression de puissance et de sauvagerie.

- Tu n'avais parlé que de quelques modifications, remarqua Albator. Là, je lui trouve un petit air mauvais.

- C'est un peu le but, répondit le Grand Ordinateur. Nous sommes des pirates, je te le rappelle et depuis la défaite de l'Armada Sylvidre, nous n'avons plus trouvé d'adversaire à notre mesure !

- Je ne vais pas trop m'en plaindre.

- Ce qui ne t'a nullement empêché de ferrailler à tout va, à la moindre occasion, grinça l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Nous en prendre à tout qui ne pouvait que réagir avec suspicion et charger leurs tourelles de canons par réflexe, ne te donne pas le droit de pratiquement les atomiser en retour !

- Au moins, cela nous a permis de nous garder en forme, au cas où, rétorqua sèchement le pirate balafré. C'est quoi, ça ? ajouta-t-il en désignant un autre vaisseau, à son tribord et qui avait l'allure générale d'une sorte de fusée qui aurait été conçue pour voler à l'horizontal et moitié plus petit que l'_Atlantis_.

- C'est mon _Pirate Queen_, renseigna alors Kei Yuki en se levant, sa blondeur illuminant comme toujours la passerelle du vaisseau pirate bleu. Je l'avais demandé à Toshiro, il y a quelques années déjà, il a accédé à ma requête.

- Tu l'as mis à travailler à la commande ? ironisa Albator.

Kei croisa le regard d'une Jurassienne en longue robe rouge et baissa légèrement la tête avant de se rasseoir. Il n'y avait pas eu la chaleur d'avant la réplique de son capitaine, juste de la raillerie pure et simple. Un capitaine qui depuis qu'il avait abandonné les pantalons blancs portés un temps, semblait être devenu d'une humeur aussi noire que sa tenue et ayant apprécié le goût du sang que reflétait la doublure rubis de sa cape de suie.

- Procède à la mise en cale sèche de l'_Atlantis_, jeta Albator. Nous repartirons avec l'_Arcadia_, comme prévu. D'ici là, nous allons souffler un peu. On va attendre que ceux qui nous traquent se lassent un peu.

Il ricana à nouveau.

- Ils recherchent un vaisseau bleu, on va leur en offrir un vert de toute beauté ! Maintenant, que tout le monde débarque et prenne du bon temps, autant que possible. Il y a une station spatiale neutre à deux heures de vol en spacewolf, tout qui en aura envie pourra s'y rendre. Personnellement, j'en ai l'intention !

- Avec les avis de recherches Illumidas encore placardés tout partout et surtout ceux plus récents de cet Union Galactique qui semble bien parti pour unifier pacifiquement les systèmes solaires et former dans un futur proche un solide état spatial face à toutes les agressions ? Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée !

- Et moi je n'ai pas réclamé ton avis, aboya Albator en quittant la passerelle dans l'envol de sa cape d'ébène. Mets l'_Atlantis_ en veille et transfère ta mémoire dans le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Clio s'approcha alors de Kei, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme dont le regard marron n'avait jamais été aussi éteint.

- Tu es toujours décidée ?

- Plus que jamais ! Il n'y a plus rien en lui qui me fascine ou me fasse l'apprécier. Il me fait peur, comme si toute humanité l'avait quitté !

- Ca en prend effectivement le chemin. Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir. Je te le demande comme une faveur personnelle, Kei : reste !

- Non. J'ai pris ma décision quand nous avons pris à partie ce cargo commercial, sans escorte.

- Nos cales étaient vides…

- On a laissé ce cargo dériver, seuls les dieux savent si les membres d'équipage s'en sont sortis. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le changer ainsi ? J'avais ressenti déjà cela avant que cette Synomarielle en lui n'en fasse son serviteur docile. Mais Toshiro m'avait convaincue de demeurer à bord. Plus maintenant ! Je n'attendrai pas que l'_Arcadia_ reparte, je n'en serai : je prends le commandement de mon _Pirate Queen_ et je peux t'assurer, Clio, que plus d'un ici me suivra.

- Je l'ai deviné, il y a longtemps de cela.

Kei se racla la gorge.

- Et toi… ?

- Je ne quitterai jamais Albator !

- Je n'en doutais pas. Veille sur lui, car moi je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus.

La jeune femme soupira encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait, justement, lui rendre son humanité ?

- Un avenir.

- Pardon ?

D'incompréhension, Kei battit précipitamment des paupières, fixant Clio et son doux visage, et dont les yeux d'or en amande ne pouvaient que la considérer avec tendresse et compassion.

- Pardon ? répéta-t-elle.

- Albator doit enfin trouver la rose de sa vie et non plus en prendre les épines en plein cœur. Il a perdu cet espoir, s'est blindé et plus rien ne compte pour lui, sa vie moins que jamais. Les lèvres de la femme qui l'aimera, les rires et sourires de ses enfants. Un jour, je suis sûre qu'il y aura droit, il le mérite plus que n'importe qui.

- Il le faut ! décréta Kei. J'espère pouvoir en être témoin. Toi et ton optimisme forcené. Je crois que parfois je te déteste pour cela, et dans le même temps, je t'admire pour cette foi absolue. Est-ce que tes dons te permettent de voir le futur proche du capitaine ?

- En effet. Et il n'est qu'auréolé d'obscurité, comme le lui a prédit Maetel quand nous avons croisé le 999 et qu'il l'a rembarrée !

- Raison de plus pour que je m'éloigne. J'ai besoin d'avoir ma propre vie, de prendre mon destin en mains, que je sache ce dont je suis vraiment capable. J'ai un jour eu la responsabilité entière de l'_Arcadia _!

- Personne n'a oublié, et Albator le premier. Il t'a sait gré d'avoir sauvé le vaisseau et les membres d'équipage. Ensuite, il a fait enterrer les deux Marins qu'il avait lui-même abattu dans le sol d'une planète comme ils l'avaient demandé dans l'enregistrement de leurs dernières volontés.

- C'est là qu'il a pris un sacré coup, poursuivit Kei. Il avait tué deux hommes qui lui avaient fait entière confiance, s'étaient engagés sous sa bannière qui était alors de liberté. Il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir commis cette abomination sous le contrôle de cette ancienne Reine Sylvidre réincarnée sous forme de graine infinitésimale qui avait empoisonné et envahi son corps… Et ces influences ne me sont plus supportables. Il faut que je parte, Clio, absolument, sinon moi aussi j'y perdrai mon âme. A toi de veiller sur celle d'Albator.

- Je t'en donne ma parole.

- Et tâche aussi que Mayu revienne à de meilleurs sentiments. Depuis que l'adolescente qu'elle est cède aux sirènes de l'amour et rejette celui qui lui a consacré sa vie, manquant souvent la perdre, cela contribue à ce qu'il soit parti dans un cycle d'autodestruction qui arrivera bientôt à son terme. Plus rien ne lui importe. Clio, ne veille pas sur lui, sauve-le !

- J'en ai bien l'intention.

Et rassurée, Kei quitta une passerelle dont elle n'avait plus l'intention de fouler le sol.

Ses rêves, ses certitudes et ses idéaux avaient volé en éclats et si elle les regrettait, elle ne voulait plus que songer à son propre avenir – futur dont un pirate balafré ne pouvait faire partie, si tant était qu'il ait encore une longue espérance de vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

En quittant l'Oasis III, aux commandes de son spacewolf Albator aperçut le _Pirate Queen_ qui s'apprêtait pour son saut spatio-temporel et qui de fait disparut dans l'instant suivant.

- Finalement, Kei, je te dégoûte tellement que tu n'as pas pu attendre de prendre seulement trois jours de repos ici. Oh, Toshy, pourquoi lui as-tu construit ce vaisseau ?

- Elle le méritait, répondit simplement l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Toutes ces années sur ta passerelle, à t'obéir – non pas aveuglément – mais selon ses propres convictions et celles que tu lui avais faites partager. Maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas, elle reprend en mains sa vie, et elle n'est plus celle que tu as rencontrée sur cette station d'information de l'espace.

- Est-ce qu'elle saura se débrouiller, survivre ?

Le Grand Ordinateur mit un moment à répondre et le pirate balafré put deviner que ce qu'il allait lui répondre ne serait guère agréable à entendre ! Ce qui fut effectivement le cas :

- Elle n'aura pas à subir le contrecoup de la réputation odieuse que tu t'es composée ces dernières années, jeta alors Toshiro, lui aussi sans aucune émotion perceptible dans son synthétiseur vocal. Elle va pouvoir se reconstruire, avoir une vraie chance de se construire un avenir justement. Et crois-moi, elle saura commander son _Pirate Queen_ comme personne !

- Oui, avec la moitié de mon équipage qu'elle emmène avec elle. Elle va me manquer…

- Comme Lieutenante ou comme la seule capable de te remplacer ? Maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi.

- Et tu ne risques pas de te sauver ! ironisa soudain Albator avec un sourire railleur aux lèvres. De ce côté, je suis tranquille.

- Je dispose encore de l'extension mobile de mon araignée tripode, rappela Toshiro. Et depuis cette araignée, je peux contrôler tous les instruments et appareils de l'_Arcadia_. Crois-moi, rien ne me retiendra.

Les mains d'Albator se resserrèrent sur le manche du spacewolf.

- Bon, nous y sommes : quand est-ce que tu te casses à ton tour ? rugit-il. Et si tu m'annonces dans la foulée que tu pars avec Clio et Tori-San, cela ne me surprendra nullement !

- Ils seront les deux, avec moi, à ne jamais te laisser, quoi que tu fasses. Nous devons avoir tort, soupira Toshiro.

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous, en ce cas, si je trahis vos idéaux ?

- Tu as trahi les tiens… Nous ne pouvons faire pire.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu donc que je me batte désormais, Toshy ? Il n'y a plus d'ennemis. Cet Union Galactique a sa Flotte, il est totalement capable de se défendre. Il ne peut donc que traquer le pirate que je suis. L'adversaire, à jamais, c'est moi. Tout mon équipage aurait dû partir avec Kei : Maji, Ban, et tous les autres…

- Ils croient encore en toi. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont raison… Mais Clio, Tori et moi ne te laisserons jamais.

- Merci.

- Sois prudent à cette station, tu es, de façon différente du temps des Illumidas, celui qu'ils traquent mais tu demeures le hors-la-loi que tous recherchent.

- Je saurai me fondre dans la masse.

- Au moindre souci, je viens te récupérer.

- Non, n'expose pas le nouvel _Arcadia_, c'est trop tôt. Je me débrouillerai.

- A ta guise, Albator.

* * *

Bien que toujours tout de noir vêtu, en long manteau rouge sang, Albator avait laissé sur l'Oasis tous ses attributs pirate, n'en conservant en dessous que le ceinturon soutenant cosmogun et gravity saber.

De fait, dans la foule des voyageurs qui passaient par la station spatiale, on n'avait que très peu prêté attention à lui. Le pirate n'était d'ailleurs venu que dans un but précis et il avait dès lors attendu sagement dans la chambre d'hôtel que la fille le rejoigne.

Professionnelle, Kulone avait d'abord accordé ses propres talents aux exigences de son client, mais elle avait finalement été dépassée.

Face au véritablement développement de sauvagerie de son partenaire, Kulone prit peur, bien que les caresses des mains et la langue qui avait envahi sa plus profonde intimité la soulèvent littéralement de désir. Ce qu'il y avait dans la prunelle marron et surtout l'expression de désir absolu qui tirait les traits de son partenaire en un masque inquiétant, l'affolait, tout simplement.

- Non, restons-en là. Je ne veux plus. Laisse-moi !

- Trop tard. J'exige ce pour quoi j'ai payé. Et, comme les hommes n'arrêtent pas de le répéter : un trou est un trou, il y a trop longtemps que j'attends de satisfaire mes envies. Maintenant, ça suffit. Arrête de gigoter ou je t'en colle quelques-unes ! hurla le pirate balafré en immobilisant les poignets de la jeune femme entre ses mains, ses genoux sur ses cuisses pour finir de la dominer.

La sentant se détendre sous les menaces, il la lâcha, tout en la gardant à l'œil.

- J'aime mieux ça, siffla-t-il avant de prendre son plaisir du corps qui s'était finalement livré à lui contre sa volonté.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Poursuivant discrètement son vol aléatoire, l'Oasis III avait continué son déplacement dans l'espace, banal et simple astéroïde perdu dans l'immensité de la mer d'étoiles pour tout qui le croisait.

Les Marins restant de l'_Arcadia_ s'étaient répartis dans les bâtiments dortoirs et avaient profité des installations de détente, la plupart demeurant de longues sur les plages autour du lac intérieur.

Ni Toshiro ni Clio n'avaient guère vu leur capitaine depuis son retour de la station spatiale, et en dépit de sa propre complicité, la Jurassienne n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec lui se heurtant à une porte fermée.

La veille du départ de l'_Arcadia_, Clio avait plongé ses chevilles dans l'eau claire de l'étang, à l'écart des plages fréquentées dans l'une des lagunes.

L'araignée tripode transportant Toshiro trottina sur le sable.

- Je te dérange, Clio ?

- Non, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. Sur Jura, hormis mon amie Jorjibel, j'aimais passer mon temps isolée des autres, mais depuis que je suis la compagnie d'amitié d'Albator, je ne supporte plus d'être seule ! Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, mais j'ai préparé notre envol. J'aimerais néanmoins qu'il me donne un cap, ou tu du moins qu'il me fasse savoir dans quelle direction il compte nous mener. Mais il n'a pas répondu à mes messages. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui se soit passé sur cette station spatiale.

Clio marcha non sans plaisir sur le sable doux et chaud sous la plante de ses pieds.

- Oh, rien de bien inhabituel : il s'est fait plaisir, avec ou sans le consentement de sa partenaire !

- Tu crois qu'il pourra en revenir un jour à des relations normales ?

- Il faudrait un miracle. Et s'il a pu venir à bout de la patience et de la tolérance de Kei, le proche avenir s'annonce sous les pires auspices.

- J'aurais préféré que ta prescience ne me confirme pas ma propre intuition… Et cela risque de très rapidement tourner au vinaigre.

- Comment cela ?

- Nos cales sont vides. Cela signifie donc aborder, piller et Albator ne doit guère être d'humeur à ce qu'on lui résiste.

- Nous sommes des pirates, il ne nous est guère possible de faire autrement, remarqua Clio en essuyant ses chevilles et ses pieds avec un essuie éponge.

- Nous avons souvent trouvé et usé d'autres tactiques, que de dégommer à tout va, du gaz glacificateur a souvent été notre meilleure arme pour neutraliser êtres et systèmes afin de vider les entrepôts et de nous mettre à distance de sécurité, le temps qu'ils se réchauffent ! Maintenant, on ne prend plus de gants et on fait au plus vite, sans se préoccuper du sang qui coule.

- Albator doit nourrir son équipage et entretenir son vaisseau. Et nous n'avons pas un sou vaillant devant nous, le défendit encore la Jurassienne.

- Cela se passait mieux, avant… Mais je suppose qu'il me faut accepter que les temps changent. Et mon ami est désormais totalement différent, il s'adapte aux situations j'imagine… marmonna Toshiro sans penser un mot de ce qu'il disait, tentant tout autant que Clio de s'illusionner que de se tromper mutuellement sur l'âme noire de leur ami.

* * *

Un _Arcadia_ qui affichait une silhouette à la fois plus racée et plus puissante, du rouge de mauvais augure sur sa coque, s'était remis à sillonner la mer d'étoiles.

Son drapeau noir flottait insolemment dans le vide sidéral et tout en lui indiquait que son capitaine n'entendait plus faire de quartier, jamais.

De fait le seul ordre donné par Albator à l'Ame de son vaisseau avait été sans équivoque :

- Trouve-moi un cargo commercial transportant des vivres et du matériel. Une fois que cela sera fait, feu à volonté. Ensuite, tu leur ordonneras de se rendre et d'accepter nos Tubes d'Arrimages, sinon envoie les Tubes d'Abordages.

- Aucune sommation ?

- Voilà deux jours qu'on mange froid et des produits périmés en sus. Obéis !

Ses quatre petits navires d'escorte vaporisés, le cargo commercial s'était retrouvé à la merci du vaisseau pirate et avait mis à l'arrêt.

Albator avait déboulé sur la passerelle et s'était retrouvé face au commandant de bord.

- J'emporte toute votre cargaison, annonça froidement le pirate balafré, avec un geste à l'adresse de cinq de ses Marins afin qu'ils entament le transfert de cales à cales.

- Et moi, je ne peux vous y autoriser. Ces provisions sont destinées à une colonie isolée, et elle a besoin du matériel pour entretenir ses usines.

- Mon vaisseau est ma colonie et il en a tout autant besoin, siffla en retour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je m'y oppose !

- Et moi je prends toujours ce que l'on refuse de me donner ! aboya Albator en tirant son cosmogun pou abattre le commandant d'un tir entre les deux yeux. Enfermez-moi ces gens ici et pillez-moi ce cargo ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres Marins.

Et sachant son vaisseau à nouveau approvisionné, il le regagna, le cœur plus léger.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Au fil des semaines, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait vu être diffusés de nouveaux multiples avis de recherche le concernant, des avis de destruction surtout, ce qui l'avait conforté dans sa décision d'effectivement de ne rien laisser de vivant à ses adversaires.

Mais il n'entendait peut-être pas sacrifier ce qui restait de son équipage.

Et il devait user de ce qu'il pensait être la dernière once d'humanité en lui pour faire en sorte de ne pas tout emporter dans un énième carnage.

Littéralement mise à la porte de l'appartement du château arrière, Clio s'était précipitée à la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

- Toshiro, fais quelque chose ! hurla-t-elle en tapant des poings sur la base circulaire de la colossale colonne.

- Il a désactivé les micros et caméras. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe là-dedans. Je n'aime pas ça…

- Force les portes ! pria encore Clio qu'une agitation fébrile secouait toute entière, devenue lumineuse sans vraiment s'en être rendue compte !

- Il les a bloquées de l'intérieur, je suis désolé.

- Alors, j'y retourne, elles ne me résisteront pas ! siffla Clio en soulevant la jupe de sa robe d'un noir profond et qu'elle trouvait soudain de mauvaise augure.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était longuement demeuré debout devant sa baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, ses doigts serrant convulsivement la crosse de son cosmogun.

« Il n'est que temps d'en finir avec tout ce gâchis… ».

L'alerte avait retenti et arrivant aux portes de l'appartement, Clio en avait vu les portes s'ouvrir et Albator en jaillir alors que Toshiro annonçait quatre vaisseaux de guerre, tout aussi lourdement armés que l'_Arcadia_ et qui l'avaient cerné en profitant du bouclier occulteur qu'ils venaient juste de faire tomber !

- Ils sont venus pour nous détruire, ça va être serré, gronda le pirate balafré entre ses lèvres, passant devant son amie qui ne put que constater qu'il tenait toujours son cosmogun à la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas paniqué en vain.

- C'est une vraie alerte, Toshy ? interrogea-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Oui. Et on est très mal engagés avant même le premier tir, car ils ne nous lâcherons pas. Albator aura besoin de toute sa virtuosité si nous voulons nous en sortir.

- J'espère qu'il en a envie, soupira la Jurassienne. Et là, ça n'en donne pas l'impression.

- Il ne pouvait qu'être à un cheveu de faire la pire connerie de sa vie, commenta Toshiro. Espérons que ce combat lui remette les idées en place !

* * *

Une nouvelle explosion secoua l'Arcadia, achevant de ravager sa salle des machines et étouffant le souffle du seul réacteur encore en état de crachoter.

Ce fut néanmoins d'un tir magistral que le vaisseau vert, quasiment réduit à l'état d'épave, abattit le dernier des quatre croiseurs qui l'avaient pris pour cible.

Mais, le vaisseau pirate pouvait difficilement se réjouir de la victoire vu que lui-même était à deux doigts de la destruction, ses systèmes s'éteignant les uns après les autres.

FIN

_Fic qui se poursuit dans « Les promesses de l'avenir » - déjà paru - et qui trouve un écho dans « La troisième rose »_


End file.
